


Memory

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [15]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Comfort Bay, Hurt Harbor, Implied Rape/Non-con towards a minor, M/M, Niki is an asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Port Angst, i want to hit him, inappropriate comments about a minor, non-canonical child abuse, repeatedly, with my car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: If there was one thing that Fushimi Saruhiko prided himself about, not that there was just one thing but that’s not the point, it was that he was Smart. Genius if you asked him on the right day or if Yata Misaki was around for him to tease. And there were many things he knew for a fact. For example: The earth was round, Misaki was his best and only friend (and that was fine by him he didn’t need anyone else), Love was a figment of the imagination just a chemical reaction of the brain no matter how much his heart reacted to his best friend being near him, and most importantly His father, Fushimi Niki, was sadistic bastard who enjoyed to both physically harm him and mentally, with his mother, Fushimi Kisa, not being much better if only because she ignored his existence a good ninety eight percent of the time. He really wished That Man would ignored him in the same way.
Relationships: Fushimi Niki & Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 33





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From KBug we have a Memory!
> 
> So…. This prompt name actually does not even pertain to Fushimi… because well this really isn't a memory for him as more of just a story using a memory… 
> 
> Anyways so KBug is one who gave me 'Memory' when I asked for 'M' words and when I asked for clarification she said a painful memory and well while Fushimi has more than a few painful memories of his own and while I was in the writing mindset it wasn't his memory what ended up popping up in my head. And well listen the part form where Niki grabs Saruhiko above his elbow and the first two falls that happen and how it is described (other than the sadistic smirk) is something that has actually happened between me and my own father… And don't get me wrong I absolutely love my father and he is a much better man than he was … but I still remember how angry he was when I turned my back to him and was trying to walk away from him while telling him to 'go to hell' and I can remember how hard his hand gripped my arm to get me to turn back around and how my feet slipped on the hard wood floor from my socks and how hard my head hit the floor when he let go and the absolute shock that he grabbed my arm and yanked me back up only to drop me again and I hit my head in the same spot… I remember feeling so sick to my stomach and crying on the floor curling up and cradling the spot while my mom yelled at my dad and her and my sister crying but neither of them came to help me up or to calm me down as I started to have a panic attack. Not my first and definitely not my last panic attack but I remember thinking and wondering why they didn’t help me. Why would my dad hurt me? And then thinking that of course it was my own fault. It was always my fault and that I just needed to stop. Just stop. And it would be okay again. But it took almost half an hour for me to calm back down and when I did I just went to my room. I’ve always had that mindset that everything was my fault (I still do) and still part of me thinks that if I just had let him yell at me it never would have happened. 
> 
> I love him and it has never tainted how much I love my dad but I do still think about it if someone grabs my arm a little too tightly (to be fair I've never been to keen on people touching me in the first place unless I initiate it ) … he's never done anything like that ever again and like I said he is a much better man than he was back then. It's just not something you forget about you know? I don't want you guys to hate on my dad or think ill of him because he really is an amazing man and I am proud he is my dad just figured you guys should know what the title doesn't really fit the story and what not.
> 
> So anyways after the second drop nothing is the same but my own experience is what drove this story to life so uh… I guess enjoy.

_Stupid… I am so stupid._

If there was one thing that Fushimi Saruhiko prided himself about, not that there was just one thing but that’s not the point, it was that he was Smart. Genius if you asked him on the right day or if Yata Misaki was around for him to tease. And there were many things he knew for a fact. For example: The earth was round, Misaki was his best and only friend (and that was fine by him he didn’t need anyone else), Love was a figment of the imagination just a chemical reaction of the brain no matter how much his heart reacted to his best friend being near him, and most importantly His father, Fushimi Niki, was sadistic bastard who enjoyed to both physically harm him and mentally, with his mother, Fushimi Kisa, not being much better if only because she ignored his existence a good ninety eight percent of the time. He really wished That Man would ignored him in the same way.

So, tell him why… Just why he was stupid enough to turn his back to his father? When he so obviously knew better.

It wasn’t long after he had recovered from being sick and Misaki showing up to his home that it happened. He was already irritated at his father after the older male had threatened his friend when he had been by the other day and he was sure that was the reason why he had made the stupid mistake.

And it really was stupid. Oh so stupid.

Saruhiko was simply staring at his father as the elder male berated him with some more of his bullshit to get under his skin. Face blank as ever not showing any hint that any of his father’s words hitting a nerve, even when some of them did. That was until he spoke Misaki’s name.

“Maybe I should just pay a visit to that Misaki boy you seem fond of… I bet he’s actually smart enough to do something fun for me. And he’s pretty like his name so maybe have some other fun hmmm?”

Saruhiko’s eyes flashed in anger going a darker blue and it was difficult to hold his tongue and expression from showing anything. But still he was done with what his father had to say to him. So, with a click of his tongue he spun on his heel to walk away from the man.

THAT. That was his mistake.

When he was younger, he learned not to turn his back to his father. It only took a few beatings to figure it out that he was meant to stand there and take whatever his father threw at him verbally or it would turn physical and if it was already physical it was best to not put up a fight…

Apparently, he had forgotten that. Well he hadn’t forgotten, not really, because as soon as he felt the painful grip on his upper arm just above his elbow right after he turned from the man it came rushing back to him and he knew exactly what would be happening next. His father yanked hard on his arm to turn him back around to face him but his socked feet lost traction on the tiled flooring beneath them and he slipped to the ground with a painful thud head falling back with a loud crack as his father let go of his arm as soon as his body tilted.

He let out a low groan and squinted up at his father just enough to see the pleased and sadistic smirk on the man’s face before his father reached down to yank Fushimi up roughly. Only Saruhiko never got to chance to get his feet under him as his father quickly let go once again to allow Fushimi to fall back with another painful thud.

_Fuck… My head._ Saruhiko was just barely able to think with a groan as he tried to curl himself arms coming up to cradle the back of his head, to the spot where he had landed both times. _Fuck… fuck…_ He was already feeling nauseous. _Not good._ He snapped his eyes open feeling his fathers hand grabbing his wrist again and some of his hair just before he was yanked up once again with words of “Such a Clumsy Monkey. Here. I’ll help you.” He could feel strands of his hair come loose from his head from the man’s rough grip as his feet scrambled to get under him this time. Not that it seemed to matter. His father had found a new way to get him to hurt and the man was going to exploit it as much as he could before it got too boring. Down he went again. “Oh oopss… Silly ugly Monkey why can’t you just get up? Daddy will help you.”

By the end of it he was pretty sure he had a concussion a mild one a best, the back of his head was bloody, his hair was knotted with thick liquid, he had bruises all over his arms from where his father had grabbed him and several cuts from when he landed on the coffee table at one point braking it under his weight. Finally, his father deemed it boring as Saruhiko had fallen quiet not even letting out pained groans after a while. Sill Saruhiko laid on the floor for a long while as he tried to get his head to stop pounding and the nausea to pass… It never did. He swallowed down a pained yelp as he tried to get to his hands and feet his wrist shooting sharp jabs of pain up his arm and into his shoulder where it throbbed. _Defiantly sprained my wrist and jarred my shoulder pretty good… the cuts don’t feel too bad though._

It seemed forever to make it to his bedroom and it very well may have taken that long, but Saruhiko didn’t know nor cared he just wanted to get into his bed. He collapsed onto the soft bed finally and he let out a groan as his body sank into the mattress. He greeted the void with open arms and let it take him under. He’d get himself cleaned up and covered before school. _Yeah before school._ Then he fell into the blessed darkness that was sleep.

\- - -

He woke to his bedroom door being slamming open roughly it nearly bouncing back to the person who opened it with such force. Saruhiko flinched at the loud crack of the door hitting the wall and he blinked at the figure in the doorway. It took a few seconds for his vision to settle enough to see the blurry figure enough to realize it wasn’t his father. Thank goodness it isn’t that bastard. Where are my glasses? He couldn’t remember at that point. He knew he had them with his father but was fuzzy on where they went not long after that.

“M-Misaki?” he said voice scratchy as he looked at the blurred shape of his red headed best friend as said friend rushed to him quickly.

“Shit Saru… Are you okay?” Misaki said helping him sit up on the bed and kneeled in front of him worry clear on his face even if it was slightly blurry.

“I’m alive yeah?” Saruhiko said frowning as he tried to get enough saliva going to coat his mouth and throat enough to not sound so rough, he failed. “W-what are you doing here?” He said after a moment.

“You didn’t show up to school… and I had this sick feeling the whole time I was there, and I just knew something was wrong. You weren’t answering your phone or the house phone… And I knew you weren’t sick anymore, so I skipped out on lunch and rushed here.” Misaki said as he looked over Saru with worry in his hazel eyes as he saw every bruise on his arms. The red head slowly took his arm in his hands turning it gently to get a clear look at the finger sized marks a frown marring his features. “I saw your glasses in the living room and the broken table… and there was some blood and I panicked… I thought… I thought…” he said his voice choking out at the end tears welling up in his eyes.

Saruhiko frowned softly and used his free arm to gently place his hand in Misaki’s hair fixing the wild mess before he focused his vision on his best friends’ eyes. “Tch.” He clicked his tongue softly as he gave the slightest of smiles to his only friend. Even when he felt the slight tugging of pain on one side of his lower lip, he still smiled at him to show his friend he cared. “Silly Misaki… I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” He said petting his friends head softly.

Misaki shakily nodded his head slightly, but not hard enough to dislodge Saruhiko’s hand from his hair, a few tears falling with the motion. “I’m not leaving you either you damn monkey.” He said leaning into Saruhiko’s hand before quickly wiping the rest of the tears away with the sleeve of his school uniform. “Okay, okay I’m good.” He said and got up. “Let me get your glasses from the living room and then we are going to get you cleaned up. After that we’ll get some food made how’s that sound?”

Fushimi let his hand fall into his lap as he looked up at him the new distance making his friends features blurry, but he stiffly nodded. “Sounds fine with me.” He said after a moment of seeing if he still felt nauseous.

Misaki nodded to him. “I’ll get the bath started up and be right back okay?” he said and without waiting for a reply the red head was off to do just what he had said.

\- - -

The bath was relaxing soothing out the soreness of his muscles. With Misaki’s help they were able to get his hair clean of the knotted and clotted mess it had been in turning the bath water into a faded rusted shade. Saruhiko tried to get his friend to leave him in peace afterword but secretly he was glad his friend was there to help him get clean.

After Misaki helped wrap his wrist up in a tight bandage coming to the same conclusion he had about it being badly sprained from the repeated hard yanks from the night before. The cuts were minor thank goodness and didn’t require much attention past cleaning and his shoulder was simply sore from being pulled on so much though it still hurt like hell if he moved it too much or in the wrong way. All in all, his head was the worst thing to have gotten hurt and Saruhiko was just grateful it hadn’t been worse… Though he was sure the next time he made a mistake like this it would be… _best not tell Misaki that._

The raven-haired boy grumbled when the red head insisted on helping him dress with words of “You can barely get you shoulder up enough to get dressed Saru. Let me help okay?” And Saruhiko simply gave in with a roll of his eyes, a click of his tongue, and a mumble of “Fine whatever you want Mi~sa~ki~.” To annoy his friend a smile playing on his lips as he got the reaction he wanted from the red head.

“Shut it you damn Monkey!”

He let out an amused laugh and let his friend help him get into an oversized black sweater. He drew the line at helping him get his boxers on and some pants. Misaki was currently kneeled down in front of Saruhiko as he sat on the edge of his bed with his leg on the redhead’s knee tying his shoes up. “… Hey Misaki?” He said with a hesitant voice.

Misaki glanced up at him with a quick questioning hum as he switched his foot out to tie up the other shoe.

“… thank you.” He said watching his friend.

Misaki grinned up at him as he finished up his shoe. “What are best friends for?” _Right… friends._ Saruhiko’s thoughts echoed at him as he simply shook his head with a soft smile and stood up offering his good hand to help Misaki up. A quick pull had the redhead stumbling into his chest and he laughed softly. “Clumsy Misaki.” He said watching the redhead cheeks heat up and him sputter out curses at him but still the other didn’t pull back right away like he expected. _Probably still worried about me…_

“Shut up stupid monkey.” Misaki rolled his eyes and pulled away from Saruhiko to pick up the raven’s bag quickly going around the room stuffing it with various clothes and items.

“OI! What are you doing Misaki?” Saruhiko asked as he tried to get his bag from the other only to have Misaki practically dance away from him continuing his objective, whatever the hell that was at the moment.

“Packing you a bag… what does it look like? Che and you say you’re the smart one.” Misaki replied clicking his tongue again and shook his head at Fushimi as he went to the closet getting out his friend’s school uniform. “Alright I think I got everything for you. If not, we’ll skip lunch tomorrow and get more while _they_ are gone.” He said growling out the word ‘they’ as he swung the bag onto his shoulder.

Saruhiko simply stared at him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Did I even say I was going with you?” He asked watching as his friend walked back to him and grabbed his good hand as he passed by pulling him along.

“No-pe.” The shorter one replied popping the ‘p’ loudly as he pulled Saruhiko behind him out of the bedroom and quickly out of the house. “But you will.” He said without a doubt in his mind that the other would follow him. Even still he didn’t let go of the raven’s hand as they walked towards his own home. “I’ll make us some lunch when we get home and then we can get your stuff set up in my room.”

Saruhiko simply sighed instead of replying to the other as he looked down at their hands still clasped together. _It doesn’t mean anything… not to him at least…_ He frowned softly and shook his head softly to rid his head of the thoughts and quickened his strides to at least be beside the other as they walked not making a move to remove his hand from the redheads. In fact he moved his hand so that their fingers were intertwined together. He tried his best to ignore the faster beat of his own heart as Misaki turned his head to grin up at him his eyes bright as the sun and Saruhiko forgot how to breathe for a moment.

_Stupid… I am so stupid._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
